The Horror
by go fight win
Summary: will Drake and Josh get out alive? Out of the haunted house? See if they get out alive of 2 guys that want them to be just like them! i am not good at this.
1. Chapter 1

-1**CHAPTER 1**

Drake was sitting at his desk in study hall. He didn't know what to do. He could sleep or talk. Drake looked out of the window. Drake sat close to the window in his study hall. He look at an old scare house. That looked like someone went over there and put green slime on it. The windows were broken. There were a lot of trees around the house. Drake thought to himself.

Drake said to himself why didn't I seen this house before. I have been here for two years.

Drake looked closer to the window. There was something moving over there. It looked like a person walking in the woods. The bell ringed. Drake walked out of his class wanting for Josh. Josh came up to Drake

Hi! Drake, josh said"

Hey josh, drake said!" Hey josh after school me and you have to go to the woods!

Why do we have to go in the woods?

Fourth period came. Josh was looking out of the window.

So what was it, Josh replied.

There was a house in the woods. I never see it before. It had green slime on the house and broken windows. There was something walking in the woods.

The tardy bell rang. They were in math class. They had a substitute teacher for Mrs. Johnson. She was not the nice teacher Drake had.

Mrs. Harrison said good morning class I am your sub.

She was a old teacher. Drake had her in 6th grade. She was 5"4 ft and her hair was whiter. She had a big mole on her side of her nose. She look like a which.

Drake sat there at his desk in 5th grade. She was there for Mrs. Jackson. She always told Drake to turn around so she can see his beautiful face. Drake hated that. She always yelled at him.

Mrs. Johnson was calling Drake's name. Drake oh Drake.

She started to get very angry at him. Her voice started to squeak more and more. It sound like a someone was holding her nose.

Drake looked up at the front of the class room. There she was in front of Drake's face.

Her face was red. Her eye brows was sticking up. They look like horns.

Now Drake I want you to mo0vie to the front. Sit here.

She told Josh to movie in the back were Drake was.

6th period came. Drake got up out of his desk and walked out of the room. Drake had science. Josh had to go to his study hall.

Mr. Hall told Drake good morning.

Drake sat by a girl. The girl really liked Drake.

Hi! Drake , she respond.

Hi! Jennifer, Drake said.

She had brown hair. She had blue eyes. Her height is 5"2ft. She always ware make-up and girly girl thing. Drake looked at the teacher. Trying to listen to him. Jennifer was talking to Drake.

Mr. Hall said to Jennifer. Stop talking to Drake.

Jennifer said ok and rolled her eyes at him.

7th period came. Drake walked very fast to his lunch room. Drake got his favorite food. He got turkey rap and chocolate milk with cookies and a bag of chips. He walked to his table. Josh sat there like he was sad. Drake placed his food on the table.

What's wrong Josh?

Oh I failed my math test. I never failed my math test.

It's ok Josh I fail mine all the time.

Because you don't pay attention in class.

School was over. Drake went to his car. To wait for Josh walked out of the school. Drake started the car. So Josh and him can go see the house in the woods. They drove off. They went on the road then. They went on a grassy road. They were in the woods. Drake stopped the car.

Josh said why did we stop right here?

Because I don't want the teachers or other people to see the car.

There was corn up still. It was fall. they got out of the car. Walked into the woods.

So what did you want to show me!

Drake pointed at the house

WOW! Josh said. I never seen his house here before.

I know. This house came out of know were, Drake said. Well lets go inside of it!

I don't know about this! Come on Josh its not like we are going to be cursed if we go in the house.

I just have a bad feeling about this!

Drake went to the door. The door squeaked very lad. It looked nice inside but the walls were covered with green slime and plants growing on it. When they stepped on the floor it screeched. There was a lot of birds nests and dead ones too. There was dry blood on the floor.

Drake said that is creepy.

Drake and Josh went up the stares that looked safe to walk on. There was a rail. The boys touched it. It was sticky. The walked in a room. There was blood every ware. It said help me god. Kill me. If not god will die in heaven. They walked out very fast. They went in another room. There was pictures of teenage boys and girls. On the pictures there was red on the pictures. Drake and Josh thought it was blood. Then they went in another room. It look like a girls room. On the door was flowers. In the inside there was a bed. There was dolls on the wall. The sun hit on a desk. There was a necklace. Drake grabbed it.

Josh said put it back.

Why it's cool. No one lives here.

But still.

Josh seen something in a mirror. It said get out or suffer.

Creepy, Josh replied.

A big thud sound was coming down stares.

I think we need to get out of here.

The house3 creaked every time they moved or made a noise. There was a man sound. It said help me. The noise faded away.

Did you hear that Drake said.

Yea, I hear it.

They hared a door shut and some foot steppes.

Josh said it sound like its walking up the steppes. They walk out of the room. There was nothing there. They ran down the stares and out of the house then to the car. They drove off.

Mean that was weird , Josh said.

Well we better go home, Drake said. Drake poled up in the drive way and parked it. Drake and Josh went in there house. Drake walked into the bath room. He looked in the mirror. Drake was fixing his hair. He seen a man be hind him. He cute all over his face. His hair was grease. He was 5"5 ft.

He said I am coming to get you soon.

Then he disappeared in thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Drake went in his room. Josh was sitting on his bed squeezing his pillow. **

**Drake said did you see him to?**

**Josh said y-yea I-I se-seen it!**

**Josh put down his pillow. Drake screamed. **

**What happen there?**

**What? Josh said.**

**That on the palm of your hand?**

**Josh looked at his palm of his hand and screamed. He jumped off his bed then ran to the bath room. **

**Drake, Josh yelled for him.**

**What!**

**Come here!**

**Drake ran to Josh. The man was there. The man had a knife to Josh's throat. He put the knife into Josh's throat. Blood was running down his neck. **

**Drake said please don't kill him!**

**The man said you are next!**

**Every thing turn black. Drake felt a sharp pain on his arm. Then something hit Drake. Josh was trying to call Drake. But he could not talk. Josh got hit in the head. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Josh walked up in a girls room. He seen Drake on the floor bleeding . He went up to drake. Trying to wake him up. Drake would not wake up. Josh made sure that he was breathing. He looked around the room. There was boards on the window and the door was nailed shut. Drake finally wake up. The man gave them food. It was bred and cheese and water. Josh ate his frost. Drake got up and looked around the room. He checked his pockets and all of his things was gone. Josh did checked his pockets.**

**Drake said were are we?**

**Josh said I have know clue!**

**Drake got up and looked around the room. Josh gave Drake's his food. Drake ate his food and drank his water. He pulled on the bars and trying other things to see if they will budge. Josh seen something bumpy on the bed. He shock it to see if it will move. It mumbled. Josh jumped back. Drake stop what he was doing. It polled off the blanket off of it's face. It was Drakes old girlfriend. She had cuts all on her face. The boys screamed like a little girl. **

**Drake said Tiffany why are you here?**

**She said he is going to do something to me and you guys to. **

**What did he do to you?**

**H-he cut me. He tries to do something else to me or he will mint do it to you guys!**

**The door open. The man was there. He was holding a gun.**

**You two come with me and bring her to.**

**Josh and Drake did know what was going to happen. But Drake had a bad feeling about this. They went in a room that had blood and the pictures.**

**Now I want you guys to tie her on that chair.**

**Drake said what happens if I don't do it?**

**Then I will kill you or your brother!**

**Drake started to tie her to the chair.**

**Now I want you to stand by me guys. I want you guys to watch me. What I am going to do to her is something I am not going to tell you about. You big kid.**

**Me, josh said. **

**Yea you I wont you to put this over her eyes. **

**The girl was crying . Josh put it over her eyes.**

**Now walk away from her.**

**He felt the gun up. **

**Drake said wait. Can I say some thing to her. **

**Yea, shore but make it fast. **

**Drake ran to her.**

**Drake said to her I will always love you Tiffany. I will always thank of you.**

**Drake gave her a kiss on the lips. He was crying.**

**Drake said Bye to her. **

**Walked back to Josh.**

**Tiffany said please don't kill me! God help me! I don't want to die!**

**BANG**

**The bullet went right throw her head. Her brains was every were. There was blood running down her face where the built went in. Drake cried.**

**Josh said to Drake she is in a good l place now.**

**Drake said what is he going to do to us?**

**They did not know what he was going to do to them.**

**The man said now I want you guys to put her body in the basement. The guys grabbed her. The blood was poring on there hands. The man followed them down the stairs. They stopped. The man got in front of them. He open a door.**

**Now I wont you to throw her in there.**

**They threw her in the basement.**

**A phone ringed. The man picked it up.**

**The man said bring them in.**

**He hung the phone up and smiled at the boys.**

**Now go in that girl room. They went up in the girls room. He followed them up. The man pushed them in there. He locked the door. Josh looked around the room. Josh open a closet door. There was pictures and a book of a little girl. Josh grabbed the box of pictures and the book. **

**Drake said what are you doing?**

**I am looking at the pictures.**

**What happens if those are his and he finds out that you are looking at his pictures then he will kill you!**

**Josh looked at a pictures of a little girl. There was a man standing by her. Josh thinks that is the man that killed Tiffany.**

**Josh said to Drake, come here Drake!**

**What, I don't want to be killed.**

**Drake was so jumpy. Ever time he hears a noise he jumps.**

**The man came back with food for them. There was a another man with him. He had brown short hair and he looked 5"3 ft. he was a little fat.**

**Ok now this is my friend John. Now I want you to come with me!**

**Hay you kid.**

**Me, Drake said. **

**Pointing at himself.**

**You will go with me to my place, Tony said.**

**Tony ask what Drake's name was.**

**Ok kid what is your name?**

**M-my n-name I-is D-Drake!**

**Drake stuttered. **

**Come with me Josh if you don't your brother gets it!**

**Josh walked down the stares into the car. He heard Drake's voice. The last thing he heard was.**

**My name is Drake. **

**My name is Tony.**

**When Josh got in the car. John hit Josh in the head. Drake was in another room. He didn't know what John was going to do to Josh. He didn't know what John was going to do that with him. Tony told Drake to go to his room. Tony told Drake to come with him. Drake walked to his room. Tony was be hind him with his gun in Drakes back. Tony locked the door. Drake called for Josh.**

**Josh ware are you. **

**Drake started to cry for Josh.**

**sorry this is going to take a while for the next Chapter. but I will try to get it on here as fast as I can.**

**I hope you guys like this story!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Drake woke up in a houses. He was laying on a couch. **

**Tony said here put these on. **

**He gave Drake some pants and shirt.**

**Drake didn't know what he was going to do with him.**

**Come with me Drake.**

**He followed Tony. **

**Now sit there and I will be right back with something.**

**Drake thought he will be died. **

**Drake said god god I am going to die, he whisper.**

**Tony came back with a hair cuter.**

**What are you go to do, Drake said.**

**I am going to cut your hair.**

**He was going to die it black. He got it all ready. He prod the black die on his hair and eye brown hair. He let Drake sit in the bathroom for 34 minutes. 34 minutes has past. Tony turn on the water. It was boiling hot water. Drake did want to get burned. He fought with him.**

**Tony said if you don't stop I will slit your throw open. **

**Tony pushed his head again. Drake can feel his face start to blister. Tony plod Drake's head up. Drake face was so hot. It was so red from the hot water. Drake got up. Tony thought a towel at Drake's face. **

**Dirty your hair. **

**Tony walked away from Drake. Drake dry his hair. He looked in the mirror. Drake looked around for something for this face and something to kill Tony.**

**Tony said Drake are you coming I want to see it.**

**Drake replied back to him. I am coming.**

**Drake fond a part of a scissor. He put it in his pants pack it. It was only 3 inches long. He walked out of the bathroom.**

**Man boy it looks nice. Now go back in there and rinse your hair.**

**Drake was getting tired of him pushing him around. He spiked it . Walked out of the bath room. Tony got up to look at Drake's hair. Drake put his left hand in his pocket. He gripped it in his pants pocket. He plod it out of his pocket and stabbed him in the hand. It went threw Tony's hand. Blood was running down his fingers and dripping on the floor. Drake ran out of the house. Tony fled to the floor. He plod the part of the scissor out of the palm of his hand. He ran out calling for Drake.**

**Drake were are you. Drake was up in a tree.**

**Tony was getting tired of waiting. Tony came in.**

**Tony come here, John said.**

**He pulled a gun out on Josh. Josh closed his eyes.**

**Come here.**

**Josh was wanting for a bang. He open his eyes. John gave him a gun.**

**Now if you try to showed me something will happen to Drake. **

**John pushed Josh to a room. Were that girl got killed. There was a girl sitting in that chair. **

**Now I want you to kill her. If you don't I will sort you in the head. **

**The girl was crying. **

**Please don't kill me. **

**John said pull the trigger Josh pull it. **

**Josh was shacking. Josh closed his eyes. He squeezed the trigger. He heard a big bang. Then a sort scream.**

**He open his eyes and see smoke coming from his left side.**

**John said you were tacking to long.**

**Smoke was coming out of John's gun. Josh had blood on his face and brains all over his face. The girls head was tipped back. Her eyes was open and her mouth was open. Josh grabbed a rag and wiped his face.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Josh ran to the bath room. Washing his face. When he was done washing his face. He sat down by the tub crying. John came in the bath room. He seen Josh crying.

OW suck it up. Be a man, cry baby.

He told Josh to put her in the basement. Josh grabbed her body. Dragging her body to the basement. There was tracks of blood on the floor. Josh thought to himself life sucks.

John turn on the radio. Josh could hear it. When he was putting the body in the basement . Josh heard his name and Drakes name being called on the radio. They described them.

The man said on the radio. Drake is 16 and Josh is 16 yrs. Old. The school they are going to is Jonathan Alder high school. You can contact the school or there Family.

Josh was up there with John.

John said so is that Jonathan Alder High school right beside us?

Josh said yes.

John umed.

Why did you mean um? Josh replied.

Oh just thinking.

Josh thought he was going to do something to the school.

John sat there thing about something.

Now class I want you guys to sit down.

The bell ringed. I was John in my lunch period.

Tony walked fast to get into the lunch line. When the lunch period was over. He had to put up the chairs at his table. When he was done he sand by the door. Two cheer leader's was walking to Tony.

Hay, John they said like they liked him.

So what are you going to do tonight Tony?

John did not replied to the girls.

They always made fun of him.

a lot of foot ball players came up to him. Looked at him.

Josh seen tears coming from Tony's eyes. He wiped the tears off. John's phone ringed. It was his other friend name Brandon hall. Josh heard them talking. About here old days.

Brandon said remember me and you were on the foot ball team?

John said yea! He said hold on Brandon.

John came out with his gun. Josh thought he was going to shoat him. John used the end of his gun and hit Josh. He felled to the floor. John dragged josh in a room. When back talking to Brandon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Drake was up in his tree. Tony ran by the tree. He seen Tony stopped. Drake jumped on Tony.

Tony said get the hell off of me.

Drake used the palm of his hand. Hitting him on the head. He was on Tony's back. Holding on for dear life. Tony felled to the ground. Drake got up and ran. Tony was laying there still a live. Drake was running to a town. Drake yelled out HELP. Someone HELP ME. He running in the woods. A peace of a tree hit him so hard it cut his face up. He looked up. There was some more falling down. He ran. He could see the town. There was people walking. He was in a park. He felled on his knees crying for help. All the people did was look at him and walked away. Drake put his dirty hands on his face. A little girl came up to him.

She said what is wrong?

Her mom yelled at her. I told you not to talk to strangers.

But mommy he needs our help.

The little girl mom looked at Drake.

Poor thing. You are bleeding.

Drake said what? I am?

He put his hand on his checks. Look on his hand. Drake started to off down to the ground. The women caught drake before he hit the grand. He wake up. The women was wiping his face with a rag.

What is your name?

My name is Drake.

Where do you live.

I live in Plain City.

Where am I?

You are in Kentucky!

What, Drake yelled out.

I have to save my brother.

Who is your brother? What's his name?

Josh, Drake Replied.

You are the guys that are missing. I will be right back.

Drake watched the lady going to the kitchen.

Hi! My name is Agatha. I am 5yrs.old Your kind cute!

Th-thanks, Drake said.

The little girl skipped and hummed away.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

Sorry guys. I have school work to do and now I have a job. So I don't have much time now. But I will try for you guys!!!!! It's been along time for me to write this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Drake watch the little girl. Playing with her toys. The lady came out with some cold water.

Here dear.

Drake smile at her.

Thanks!

You welcome! I just called your mom and dad. I told them were you are.

Drake jumped up.

What but I have to fine Josh.

Then the lights went out.

The little girl was scramming.

Mommy, mommy.

She yelled out.

Drake ran to her.

Its ok now. She looked at Drake.

She said no its not. That man told me what he was going to do to you.

Drake got up slowly and turn. It was dark in the house Drake could not see any thing. He seen a face that came out of the dark. He turn and ran to the door.

The man said stop.

Drake didn't stop. He ran throw that back door. The man had a gun.

Stop or I will shot

Drake ran as fast as he can. The man was getting mad at drake. He was yelling at him to stop. He plod the trigger on Drake the bullet hit Drake in the arm. Blood was running down his arm. He was in pain.people was looking at him. Drake just looked at them. Drake turn down to look and the man was way behind him.Drake turn in someone yard and went throw the woods and went to some other peoples yards. He stop at someone's house. He lean against the house out of breath. A man walked out.

He said can I help you?

Yes. A man is chasing me.

Oh ok. Come in.

Drake walked in.

Drake said why is it dark in here.

Then drake fled to the floor. He seen the man smiling at him and laughing at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys. School is out now I can write more. I hope you guys like this story. This next chapter will be a while. But I will try to get it in as soon as I can.

**Chapter 8**

Josh woke up from being in pain. He put his hand on his back of his head. Josh though he was bleeding. Josh can hear John talking to Brandon. He can hear John say.

I better go man. I have to go do something. Bye man. Nice to hear from you.

Josh heard John loading the gun up. Josh did know what to do. So he looked around the room. He did fine anything. The door open slowly. John pointed the gun at Josh.

Move!

John said to Josh. Josh put his hands up in the air. He did no what he was going to do.

Josh said were are we going?

Stop asking questions! Just move!

Josh was going to cry but he did. He missed his brother and his family. They when down to the 1st floor. John had the gun up to Joshes back. They when outside. Josh was about to turn around and John was about to hit Josh. Josh flinch.

Get in the car. John said.

He pushed josh in the

Don't ask any questions! Just do it!

Josh sat in the back set. John got in. They drove away. Johns cell phone ringed. He picked it up.

Hello. John said.

Josh can hear what the other man said. It was Tony.

Do you still have the other child? Tony said.

Yea. Did you every find the other one?

No not yet. But one of my friends fond him. He said he will bring him with him.

Oh ok. So what are we going to do with this kid? John said.

Josh just looked at him all scared.

John turn and look at josh and smiled at him.

Now Josh was very scared. He did know if he was going to die or what. Josh though about the good times. What he and his brother did. He just smiled a little. He didn't want John to see his smile. John started to move back and forth on the road. Now Josh though he was going to die.

Hay man I better go now. Before the copies thank I am drunk.

Ok man see you in a min.

Ok bye.

John put the phone down. He turn the radio back up. Josh lade his head down to sleep. Josh fell in a sleep. He star to dream. He seen Drake he was laying down all bloody. He ran to Drake. Drake did say any thing. Josh started to cry. Then Josh hear a voce.

Josh is that you.

Drake!! Are you ok?

Kind of. I thank.

Drake try to get up. But Drake was so much in pain.

So what did they do to you Drake?

Oooo well I ran away. Then I was in some ladies and then Tony came after me. Then I ran away. I got shot at. Then I lost him and I stopped at some guys house and he hit me. that's all they did. What about you Josh?

Josh told him what happen. Then Josh wake up. With terries in his eyes.

He seen that John was gone. He was in the woods. Doing something. He did want to know what he was doing. Josh got up and look if the keys was still in there. They were not. Josh got out of the car slowly and ran way in the woods. Josh ran as fast as he can. Josh hear Dame it. Then he hear.

That fucken great! His gone!

Josh just ran. Trees hit him in the face. There was some thorns trees. One hit him on the arm. Josh stopped. He pulled it out. He stop he though he hear some thing. He didn't want to go back with him. So he ran more. Then was on a farm. There was farm animals there. There was a big barn there. Josh when in the barn. He feel, a girl came in there. She seen Josh all bloody. She ran to the house to get her dad and her brother. The came out.

What is it?

She said there is a boy in the barn and he is bleeding.

They ran to him. They seen Josh and grabbed him.

Hear I will go get some things for him.

Josh wake up. He seen the pretty farm girl. She was looking over him. Smiling at him.

She was cleaning his cuts up. Then josh feel a sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry I have not write any stories. I have been try to get this up loaded for you guys. I have a job and I will try for all you guys that love this story!!!! I hope you guys like this one!!!! I will try to write the next one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Drake woke up. With duck tap on his mouth. He was tied up on a chair.

His face was bleeding. He was looking around to see were he was at. He hear a sound coming up him. It sound like some one was fighting. Then Drake heard a big scream. A big bagging. Drake jump out of the chair. He seen the door open the light was so bright. He could not see who it was.

He what it was it was a girl she was so pretty. Her long blond hair was dragging. The guy was caring her down the stairs. Blood was every were. He seen the guy put her in a hole. Drake looked at her for the last time he seen here eye all black and her head turn and looked at him. There was no more life in this woman.

Drake just sat there thanking about his ex girlfriend. The cries started to come down. Drake wiped them off by his shoulder. Then a light turn on. The hole room lit up. The man turn and looked at Drake.

Oh I did no you were still here Drake.

Drakes eyes got big. The man start to come up to him with a knife in his hand. He put the knife on Drakes throat. You can see the fear. In his eyes. The man moved the knife down his throat. There was a little cute on Drakes throat. Blood was running down his throat. Drake was crying. The man waked back to the light laughing. Drake could not see him an more. He was calling his name. He closed his eyes wishing that he was home play games with Josh and his little sister. He open right back up and he felt the man breathing on his face. Then he seen in face. Drake closed his eyes and tears was come.

The man said, oh poor Drake is he crying.

Then some thing hit Drake in the head.

Drake keep waking up and going back in conches. He was getting cared on the shoulders of the man. Like he was a died animal. The man put Drake down and try to wake him up. Drake did wake up. So the man tied him to a big tree. The man put up a tint for himself and a fire to keep both of them worm. A hour had pass. Drake wake up. Every thing was blurry. He seen the man smoking and drink with a woman. Drake for tine that he was sleeping. The man was dancing with the woman. He hope that he don't kill her cuz he did want to see another woman to die. He open his eyes and they when in the tint. Drake closed his eyes. Drake didn't want to hear any thing. Then He heard a big bang. The man came out and started to laugh. He had to see what happen. There was blood every were. The man put the tint in the fire. After the tint was gone. The man pick the fire out. He un tied Drake and made him walk. The guys phone ringed. It was John. Drake listen to them talk about Josh.

Hay man!! So did ya fine that kid?

Drake heard the other man talk on the phone. He heard.

Yea, his at a farm right now. He is with a girl.

Drakes eyes got big.

Well are you going to get him? Yes I am but I am going to stay here and see if he dose any thing.

Ok man well I will see you in a little bet.

Ok man bye.

Bye.

They both hanged the phone up. They start to walk. Hours has pasted. They finely got to John. Drakes head was down. There was a vice that sounded formulary. It was Tony. Drake look up. Tony look at Drake and smiled at him.

Hay Drake my boy.

Drake did say any thing to him. They sat down. Drake got his hands and feet tied up. They was watching Josh talking and laughing. John and Tony got up and walked away in the woods. The other man just sat there and watch Drake. 5 minutes later John and Tony came back.

We have are plan sit up so you watch Drake and we are going to get Josh and we are go to for tine that we are Drakes dad and uncle.

They walk down in the woods. Drake was watching them. The man put a peaces of duck tap on Drakes mouth. John and Tony smiled at Josh and you can see the fear in Josh. The girl was smiling. Then Tony looked at her and smiled at her. John and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed both of them. The girl screamed and kick. He hit her in the head she past out. Josh was crying. When they got there they John tied Josh and the girl up. Tony tack the other man in the woods. John sat down and smiled at the boys. They sat there for a hour. Tony came back with blood on him.

Tony said, lets go now. Drake and Josh looked at each other. They know what happen to the other man. The take the farms truck. Drove north.

So John do you have a house for us today?

Yes I do. We are going to have lots of fun today and night!!!

Tony turned and looked at Josh and smiled at him. They were both still tied up. They got to the houses. They all went in the houses. John take Drake and Josh to another room. Tony tucked the girl in the other room. Drake had a feeling about this. Josh know it to.

Drake said to Josh, what is that girls name?

Her name is lily!

Dodd you know what is going to happen to her right.

Yes. Like the last time. I will not do it.

I never no it again.

Josh do you love her?

Yes! She loves me to.

Know wonder the you gave her a love on the lips.

Are you guys dating?

Yes we are.

The door open slowly. The boys heart was beating faster. At the door was lily crying. Her clothes was torn. Her face was all bloody. Josh looked at her and gave her a hug. She started to cry. Josh was trying to com her down. It was working I little bit.

What did they do to you?

We-well. Th-they. I don't want to say!

She cried on Joshes shoulder.

Drake sat there thanking. Josh was still trying to com her down. But Drake and josh know what was going to happen to her. So they both had to get her out of here. Drake start to pull things and push the window and try to break it. Nothing would break or budge. Josh could not stayed it an more he had to tell her.

Lily.

Josh said all sad.

What.

Lily wiped her tears off.

How am I going to say this to you. umm……… well these guys want me to kill you.

She looked at Josh. With the tears coming out.

She said I know. They both told me.

Josh and Drakes mouths dropped.

The door open. They grabbed lily first then the boys. They put them in the room. With blood every were. Drake did want to see this again. Drake stand they thanking of this ex girlfriend that he loved. It was happening again but this time it was happening to Josh not him. Tony and John did the same thing to Drakes girlfriend. They gave the gun to Josh and told him to shut. Josh did want to do it. So he walk to her.

Josh said to lily. I love you very much. I want to let you go but I can't. I wish we could stay together.

Josh start to cry and lily was to.

Her last words was Josh I will all ways love you and I will wait for you in tell the end of time.

John said alright now I am sick of this. Pushy love. It makes me sick.

Tony shot lily. John tuck lily's body and put it in the grand. Drake and Josh was put back in the room. Josh cried so hard. Drake gave him a big hug. They did know when this will end. The boys sat on the floor. But they was so tier they feel asleep. Drake dreamed and Josh dream to. Drake was dreaming of the nightmares. The girls that Tony and John shot they were haunting Drake in this dreams now. Josh was dreaming about lily and they other girls that were haunting them to. The boys kept on dreaming.

* * *

**The next one will be good and I will try to get in for you guys as fast as I can for you all. I hoped you guys like this chapter and the next one coming up.**


End file.
